


The Unforgiven (Version II)

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, But we still love him, Dark Dean, Dean is a Little Shit, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapped Reader, Name Calling, Rape, Second person POV, The First Blade, and does what he wants, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hunter who used to be Dean Winchester's girlfriend.<br/>Now thst he's a badass demon, you thought you would never see him again.<br/>Oh boy, you were so wrong.<br/>Dean finds you and wants to make you his personal fuck toy.<br/>Will you submit to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforgiven (Version II)

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, my potatoes! I've written this a few years ago and posted recently. And when I saw it last week I really said to myself it was... well, shit.  
> So here I am, doing it again and trying do it better this time  
> Hope you all like it!!!

When you wake up, you're in a different place. Some kind of old and abandoned house. There's dust in everywhere. Which makes a little bit hard to breathe in here. You look around, trying to form an escape plan, but you only see a bed a few feets behind you and nothing more. No windows and only one door. Also, the room is really small and dark.  
You have your hands pinned above your head by narrow handcuffs. You don't know how long you've been in this awkward and uncomfortable position, but your arms feel heavy and sore, your wrists bleed and your legs are numb. You're alone, then you think that maybe you would have a chance to escape.  
Hell, you're so wrong.  
He came in before you try your escape plan. He was coming and bring in hell with him. Your own private hell. And Dean will be the Devil. His eyes are black. Just like his clothes. You can see that danm mark on his arm and that big blade on his hands. Sam is right.  
Dean is a demon now. He isn't the man you've meet. The guy who would hold you tight and whispers "it's okay, baby, I'm here" when the nightmares get to you or wipe your tears away when you cry. He is not. And you know it.

"Hey there, pretty", he says. Walking towards you, examinating every inch of your body. "I missed you. Really. I always enjoyed our time togheter"

"Please, just kill me quick", it's all you can manage to say. Your heart beat so fast that you feel like it'll rip your chest apart and looks like your mouth and throat are full of sand. But you still can spit it out.

"Oh, I think you understood all wrong", Dean says, enthralling. Now more than never. He gives a step forward, getting closer to you. You can feel his hot breath on your cheek. "I don't want kill you, (y/n). I want you"

"You're not the first guy who says that to me", you answer back, trying to remind yourself that he's not your Dean. The Dean you used to love...

"But I'll be the last", He whispers in your ear. You close your eyes to not allow the tears to roll. You've never been the kind crying type, but see what Dean have become is too sad. You want to keep your eyes closed and only open them again when it all over.  
But when Dean grabs your hair, pulling at it tighly and says:

"Open your eyes or I'll be forced to rip them out of your skull"

You have no choice but obey, the tears rolling down your cheeeks without warning. You feel so helpless and guilty for not be able to help Dean. 

"Good girl", Dean replies, chuckling wickedly. 

You struggle against the handcuffs when Dean pulls you closer to him and crush his full and soft lips on yours. You whine, surprised and feeling violated. His tongue making its way inside your mouth and dominating it.  
You sigh and repress a sob as he breaks the kiss and let go of your hair. Dean grabs the first blade from his jacket and holds it up, touching your cheekbone.

"De-Dean. Don't you do that", you beg, weakly as you try run from his reach."Dean, please" 

You bite onto lower lip when the first cut opens your skin. A sharp sting on your left cheek and more tears roll. You whine and whimper at the pain, at the look in Dean's eyes.  
You can't say if it is lust, anger or disgust.

"Oh, don't be so shy, baby. I know how you can moan beatifully!", and then the blade goes down your neck and collarbones, but he doesn't cut you this time. He forces open your black t-shirt, cutting it in every way he can manage without harming you and throws it at side. The next ones are your pants and boots. And that's when his eyes, black eyes goes to you. Skin slick and shinning with sweat and tears and black lace bra matching with the panties. 

"Dean, let me go. Please, I...", you start. You don't feel confortable at all with your almost naked body and the feeling of helplessness that being restrained gives you.

"Quiet. Or I'll gag you", he hisses, slapping you hard across the face. You don't say anything. You can't help but feel afraid of him. A lot. The new Dean is scary. "Oh baby, give me a smile", he says, tilting your chin up to make you meet his gaze as a sob escapes from the back of your throat.

"Why don't you just kill me now?", you ask, your voice cracking in fear, desesperation and hopelessness.

"Well, you're such a pretty toy. I want to play with you". His tone, his cruel smile and the way he hadn't bother about hit you is way too much painful than anything you've went throught. 

"Dean, please. We can fix you. Just let me take you to Sam. He'll help you. I'll help you", you ask, almost beg. Because you need to help him, to get your Dean back. The old one.

"You have better things to do with that mouth than just say bullshit to me", he whispered in a cruel way. With a smile playing on his lips. "Will you be good? Or I'll have to punish you?"

You wish you could say no. You wish to be strong enough to say "Go to hell, bastard", but you can't, you aren't strong enough. And you both know it.

"Y-Yes. I'll be good". You gag with your own words, not wanting they to be said. As a single tear rolls down your sore cheek.

"You don't need to cry, sweetheart". He has his hand on your cheekbones, cleaning up your tears. "If you bow to me I won't hurt you"

Dean let go of you, walking around your tired body. Before you can say, he press his body against yours, hard and holding you tight. You can feel his hot breath in the back of your neck. And he purrs. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"

"Dean. No. P-please", you beg, not being able to stay stable or at least try to. He's behind you with one hand on your hip and another on your hair, yanking your head back. He bited you on the neck as you let out a hurt moan. And more tears are rolling down your face.

"Oh, I like when you ask nicelly", Dean whispers, enjoying it too much. "Today you're my little slut". He says. Letting go of your hair and slapping you on your asscheek. He stop in front of you, looking into your eyes. That black endless hole in his gaze was terrible. All you want is see those pretty green eyes again. You want your Dean back.

"Dean... This is not you. P-please". You try to beg. But he stops you, running his thumb in on your dry lips.

"Of course that's not me. I'm a new Dean. Stronger. Better", Dean says, placing wet kisses down your neck and collarbones. He runs his fingers through your hair, pulling you closer and not being gentle about it at all.

"Why am I here, Dean?", you ask him, gasping.

"To pleasure me", Dean answer, touching your breats, you feel so abused and exposed. "Don't let me down. I know how good you are". He lean in and put an arm around your waist and he his other hand closes around your neck, pressing each cartilage ring in your throat. While he kept his tongue inside your mouth.  
Suddenly, Dean breaks the kiss and gives one step behind. You hope - almost pray - to him give up on you, on this obsession. But there's no one to help you now and he start to take off his clothes.  
You're terrified about what he's certainly is going to do to you, you want to run away from him, cry or anything to get you out of this.  
But you know that there's no escape when his boxers are gone, letting his erection free.  
You let out a choked and broken sob as Dean's manhood penetrates roughly. You scream loudly, and whimpering, can't stop the tears that make its way out of your sore and puffy eyes and rolling down your red cheeks.  
Your hair is harshly pulled as long fingers wrap around your neck and lips are crushed against yours.  
This new Dean is scary and dark in every way he used to be kind and cute. The way he used to caress you, kiss you deeply and gently has changed to something rough and not gentle at all.  
He is hurting you, raping you. But still... He's got in a sensitive, fragile moment. You can't tell green eyes or black, pleasure or pain. Dean has you in his hands, where he wants you, where you're exposed, fragile and weak against him. And, surprisingly, you don't care. You've missed him, his touch. You craved for him.  
Now you have it. Doesn't matter if it hurts, you still love him. You have yourself in this moment for it. For the fact that you can't just hate him and go on without him. You can't.  
You can't separate your feelings, either. You feel plesure in what he's doing to you. Raping you, violating you, hurting you.  
His fingers get tighter around your neck, choking you lightly, pulling you closer and fucking you deeper. 

"You like it, don't you, slut?", Dean prompts, sucking at your jaw. 

"Y-yes...", you comply, whimpering and your mind blowing in horror, pleasure, pain and that lack of oxygen. 

Dean chuckles darkly, thrusting faster on you and not bothering in being more gentle or less rough. He uses your body and you let him do so.

"I knew you'd submit to me, sweetheart", he whispers, devilish. Dragging his teeth along your lower lip as you gasp, anticipating the pain. Somehow, it feels good, even with the pain.  
After a few more hard thrusts, you feel his seed shot inside you, leaving you full, warm and leaking. You feel tired, exhausted and weak. You can't barely keep yourself standing. The pain in your hips and a soreness in your womanhood makes you fall to your knees when Dean unlock the handcuffs that kept you on the place.  
But there's no time to rest, as soon you hit the ground, Dean yank you up by your arm and push you roughly on the bed.  
Dean gives at his member a few more quick and fast strokes, getting hard again. And orders, a huge smile on his handsome face:

"Turn around, (y/n), show me your pretty ass", your eyes open wide in horror, "We've got work to do"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, sweeties, comments and kudos are love. Please, dont forget about them and make a writter's day better.  
> Love you all! ;)


End file.
